Memorial
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Teddy held the wreath of flowers close to his chest and noticed there were a few other flowers left by people.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**An: Dedicated to my friend Mar**

**Memorial: **

The elderly woman pulled her grey hair back into a bun before pinning it up with the bobby pin that she plucked from her mouth. Putting on her finishing touches Andromeda found herself ready in no time. She grasped her hat off the rack and placed it atop her head.

Stepping out of her room and into the hall she knocked once on the door before gently pushing it open. She smiled as she watched the turquoise haired five-year-old, sticking his feet into the new pair of shoes she had just bought for him last week. "Almost ready dear?" She asked, placing a fragile hand on the door frame.

He grunted and he finally pulled the shoe all the way on. He looked up at her and nodded. "Ready Gran!" He said getting up and running over to her.

Andromeda nodded as she grasped her grandson's hand in hers. Today was no different than what else went by these last five years on this date. She had taken her grandson with her, which marked the memorial for all of those that had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, to the grave markers which marked his parents' graves.

Though he was five, young Teddy knew already that both his parents had died. He had been asking his grandmother all about them from the time he could learn to talk. Andromeda did her best to fill in her grandson, so she even made bed time stories out of the memories that she had. That had put a smile on her young grandsons face.

By the door laid two wreaths that had been made out of dried flowers woven together. Andromeda picked both of them up and handed one to the now green haired boy. The two of them left the rickety bungalow that was their home and made their way up the dirt path.

The trail to the markers wasn't that long at all. In just under ten minutes they found a fork in the road and just up the hill when the fork went left was their destination. Teddy pulled his hand away from his grandmothers and broke out into a run, as fast as his little legs would carry him up the hill.

Reaching the top, he panted and turned around, looking at his grandmother bringing up the rear. "Coming Gran?" He called to her.

"As fast as I can." She chuckled. "I'm not as young as you dear."

Teddy held the wreath of flowers close to his chest and noticed there were a few other flowers left by people. Blinking he looked them over, figuring his godfather and family must have been there not too long ago. "Here we go." Andromeda said from behind him. Her thin lips created a smile. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Teddy blinked as Andromeda held out the wreath that she had brought out to him. "Really?" He asked her as he took the other wreath when she nodded. Holding both wreaths within his little fingers he turned looking at both grave markers. He walked over to one and laid down one in front of one and then the other. At the age of five he wasn't sure which one was which since he wasn't exactly able to make out words from letters yet, but that didn't matter.

Quietly he looked over his shoulder at his grandmother, who was a few feet behind him. Teddy quietly stood next to her and took her hand, a slightly breeze gently blowing. Andromeda lifted up her hand to keep the straw had on her head from blowing off. After a few minutes of silence Teddy squeezed his grandmother's hand. "Ready to go back home?" She whispered after a while.

The once again turquoise haired boy nodded and smiled. "Ready Gran!" He said softly.

Neither of them spoke any words as the two of them started to make their way back to their bungalow once again. Teddy turned and looked over his shoulder at the grave markers for his parents, his gaze didn't last long as Andromeda pulled him easily along after her. He took a little jump and landed right next to her, one day inside of him he hoped, which was nothing more than an inkling in the back of his mind, hoped that he would one day do something to make his parents that were watching over him that made them smile.


End file.
